Chunky Monkey
by iamwintermute
Summary: Tony is sick and tired of Gibbs not making a move, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Slash, First Time, Crack, PWP. Warnings - tiny bit of kink  Food Play  and wee bit of dub-con.


A/N: I totally blame slashscribe for this one. She was the flaming drunkard that texted me a picture of condom-covered bananas from NYC Pride. After much discussion with dietpunkfics, we came to the agreement that she might need this to help with her hangover today. Just sayin'. Also, this is written at four in the morning, so don't expect it to make much sense, k?

Oh and PLEASE don't drink/eat/drive while reading this. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>Gibbs rubbed his face with his hands for the second time that evening, groaning as he resisted the urge to throttle the man next to him.<p>

No, physically assaulting a man would be bad. Physically assaulting a man in a cab would be worse. Physically assaulting a man who was a member of his team would be very bad. Physically assaulting a man he'd be secretly lusting after for ten years would be extremely bad.

He and Tony had been in New York City for the past three days attending a conference on new initiatives towards fighting terrorism (although with Osama dead and Saddam hanged he wasn't quite sure why this conference was necessary). Tony had begged Gibbs to stay an extra day in the city so they could explore—they so seldom had time for vacations that it was a treat to relax away from the office and being on call, even if only for a day. And since NCIS was footing the bill, Gibbs thought, "Why not?"

What he hadn't counted on was the fact that it was Pride week in New York. After touring the city for the better part of the morning, Tony had said he was going to go check out the parade and floats, and promptly disappeared.

Gibbs wasn't a bigot, nor was he homophobic—hell, he'd been lusting after his male second in command for the better part of ten years after all—but he hated the crowds, which was why he had opted to go to a few more sights he'd wanted to see, then enjoy the rest of his evening in the hotel.

He was on his way down to the hotel bar for a quiet drink when his phone began to ring. Fishing it out and squinting at the display, he frowned when he recognized it to be from Tony.

"Gibbs," he answered with his usual gruffness.

"Hey, Boss," Tony's voice rang loud through the speaker, and Gibbs had to move the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf. "I… uh… I think I've had too much to drink and I don't have any cash left on me to take a cab. Can you come and get me?"

Gibbs groaned. Great. A drunk DiNozzo. That'd be all he need right now, he rubbed his face with his hand and hissed into his phone, trying not to scare the rest of the guests in the lobby. "Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?"

"That, is a good question. A very good question. You're so smart, Boss," Tony said with a light voice, and it sounded like he was almost giggling. "Hold on, I'll ask."

Tony's voice disappeared briefly, and Gibbs could hear the background music underneath the buzz of people talking and shouting coming through the speaker.

"Ok… I'm at a bar called The Cat Call," Tony stopped, and Gibbs could make out a burp through the speaker. "Half-naked stud muffin over there said it was a block south of the 14th Street stop."

"Fine," Gibbs growled resignedly. "Wait for me _outside_, DiNozzo. Don't make me come looking for you, or I'll leave your ass there."

"Aww, Boss, you wouldn't!" Tony whined.

"Watch me."

"Alright, alright," Tony giggled again, as if he thought of something funny. "I'll be waiting, _Jethro_."

Gibbs could feel his pants tighten at Tony's use of his name. It wasn't the first time the younger man had called him that to tease him, but the way he said it just now was sending a shiver down Gibbs' spine… Gibbs had to give himself a head slap to stop thinking about it.

Half an hour later, Gibbs found himself outside of the club that Tony had said he'd be, and sure enough, the younger man was standing outside waiting for him.

Gibbs could feel his jaw drop when Tony approached the cab he was in.

The man looked like sex on legs—and smelled a bit like it too, Gibbs frowned as Tony got into the cab. Tony had ditched his work clothes, and dressed himself in a form-fitting sleeveless tee and some sinfully low cut denim that hugged his lower body like a glove. Gibbs could see a glimpse of Tony's rock hard abs and the bit of hair on them as Tony shimmied into the cab.

"Hiya, _Jethro_," Tony leaned over towards Gibbs as soon as he got into the cab. "I've decided that I'm going to call you Jethro. Gibbs sounds so… harsh. Jethro has a nicer ring to it, don't you think? Jethro…"

Tony continued to chant Gibbs' name as he plastered himself over Gibbs, and there was nothing Gibbs could do except to hold on to Tony by his waist so he wouldn't go flying when the cab stopped. "Thanks for coming to get me," Tony began whispering into his ear, his lips so close Gibbs could feel the moist air of Tony's breath.

Gibbs had never seen Tony this drunk before. When he saw Tony drink, the younger man usually went for the good stuff, sipping slowly. He'd know though, that Tony and Abby went out clubbing sometimes, but he'd never known Tony to get wasted like this.

It was a good thing that it was Pride, Gibbs thought to himself. This way at least no one would think anything about seeing two men snuggled up anywhere. And it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it; he was just frustrated at the same time because he knew nothing would come out of it. Tony would sleep it off and Gibbs would pretend that nothing happened the next morning. Tony was his second in command, and regardless of how much he'd wanted the younger man, he wouldn't risk both their careers for a quick roll in the hay even if Tony were interested.

At least that was what he thought.

Gibbs breathed out a sigh of relieve when they finally made it back to the hotel. Tony had squirmed the entire ride back, and his hands were touching _everywhere_. Gibbs didn't want to hurt the young man trying to restrain him, so Gibbs resigned himself to just take it.

It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it either, but it was distracting. Gibbs couldn't keep his mind off of how nice it would be to give into the temptation named Tony.

After he paid and thanked the driver, Gibbs began maneuvering Tony towards their hotel room. And as soon as they got into their hotel room, Gibbs pushed Tony in the direction of the bathroom.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Gibbs ordered.

Tony turned his head back to pout at Gibbs with a flutter of his lashes—that made Gibbs' heart skip a beat—then turned around and strolled into the bathroom, but not before he slowly stripped down to his birthday suit as he went.

Gibbs watched Tony walk into the bathroom and made sure he heard the water turning on before grabbing a bottle of Jack out of the minibar. His pants had gotten very tight and uncomfortable.

He had just finished his drink when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Tony, let go of me and get in bed," Gibbs growled. "Don't make me say that twice."

"Hmm… Boss, you smell nice," Tony buried his nose into Gibbs' neck and nuzzled, not hearing anything Gibbs had said. "I like it. How is it that sawdust smells so good on you?"

Gibbs gulped.

He could feel the back of his shirt get wet from Tony's still damp body. If he had to guess, he'd say Tony came out of the shower naked, judging by the hardness that was pressing into his ass right now.

"God you could tempt a saint," Gibbs cursed under his breath quietly so Tony wouldn't hear, but he forgot how good Tony's hearing was.

"But I only ever wanted to tempt you," Tony growled, spinning Gibbs around and began backing the older man into the bed closest to them. "You know, I hate you sometimes. Do you even know why I flirt so much? I was trying to get you to take notice!

"I have wanted you since you hired me back in Baltimore, and I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to make a move. I know you're interested, I can see it in your eyes," Tony pushed Gibbs down on the bed and pinned him in place with his own body. "And don't tell me you can't because of rule twelve. Fuck rule twelve."

Gibbs was shocked. Of all the things he'd expected to hear from the younger man, this wasn't it. He had been the one with the crush, not Tony, hadn't it?

"Tony…"

"Shut up, Jethro," Tony snapped at Gibbs then moved in to nip at Gibbs' neck. "And don't move."

Tony climbed off the bed and went rummaging in a plastic bag. Gibbs had no idea where and when Tony had gotten whatever the hell was in the bag.

"Now we're going to have some fun," Tony said as he crawled back into bed and began peeling clothes off of Gibbs. "I'm going to make you come so hard you'd be seeing stars."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs tried to fight off Tony but he underestimated how strong the younger man really was. He might have a tactical advantage when they were sparring because of his experiences, that didn't mean the younger man was any less strong, especially when drunk.

"No! I'm going to have my fun and you're going to let me," Tony pinned Gibbs down again, this time without the shirt, and began to nibble and kiss down Gibbs' jaw, neck and muscular torso.

Gibbs groaned at the sensation of having Tony's mouth on him. God it felt good. He'd fantasized it so much in the past, so to have the flesh and blood Tony doing it to him was enough to get him completely hard in half a second flat.

Bottle caps popped, and Gibbs yelped when something cold was dripped onto his hard, hot cock. He propped himself up on his elbows to take a better look.

"What the fuck, DiNozzo?" Gibbs felt his eyes go round.

"What does it look like?" Tony grinned from where he was crouching right up to Gibbs' cock. "I'm having dessert."

Tony's grin widened as he held up two bottles. "Banana-flavoured lube, and chocolate sauce. It's a Chunky Monkey cock sundae."

"What the f—" Gibbs didn't get to finish his sentence as Tony ducked his head and began to lick along Gibbs' hard length, coated in banana lube and chocolate sauce.

Tony licked up the underside of Gibbs' cock before using his tongue to make swipes at the head, cleaning the sugary mix and pre-come from the slit and sucking lightly.

Gibbs tossed his head back at the maddening suction at his engorged member. This was wrong on so many levels, but he didn't want to stop even if he could. He'd wanted Tony for so long, and to have the younger man sucking him off was…

He couldn't finish that train of thought as Tony began taking him down deep into the throat.

"Oh, God," Gibbs gasped out, the muscle in his legs tensed and twitched from Tony's slow, sweet torture. "Tony…"

Tony's tongue twisted and swirled as his head bobbed up and down, cleaning Gibbs off. He sucked, hard, and began to hum as he took Gibbs in even deeper. Gibbs bucked as the vibration set off sparks shooting from his groin. It didn't take long for Tony to bring Gibbs right to the edge and then shove him promptly over without mercy. Gibbs came so hard he saw stars before blacking out.

The last thing he remembered was Tony snuggling into him, arms and legs entwined with his, and the younger man's head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
